<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodbye Cuddles by BrookeWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995852">Goodbye Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes'>BrookeWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing practice, Written In One Hour, also I use Souji here, kind of a follow up?, references to a previous fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeWritesSometimes/pseuds/BrookeWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With his true self finally accepted, Yosuke enjoys some fluffy alone time with his Partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodbye Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in like one hour late at night so it’s not too great I’ll be honest.</p><p>Also this is a follow up to ‘3 times Yosuke wasn't gay and one time he really, really was’ but you don’t need to know anything about that one to understand this one</p><p>Also I used Yu in that fic and I use Souji here but.. shhhhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yosuke knew that it sounded incredibly clichè, but being held by Souji felt like he was being transported to another world. Another world in which they were the only two on the planet, blissfully unaware of everything going on around them.</p><p> </p><p>So when he felt those familiar arms wrap around his waist accompanied by a mumble of how cute he looked, Yosuke took a deep breath. His muscles relaxed and his eyes focused on just about the only thing in the room that mattered; Souji. Souji and his sweet smile, Souji and his adorable blush, and just Souji in general. Yosuke momentarily pondered why people wasted so much time on medication, when clearly all they needed was the touch of one Souji Seta.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Yosuke.” He felt being mumbled into his ear, quiet yet full of adoration all the same. It was embarrassing how quickly his heart sped up from that alone, but he didn’t let himself get caught up on it. He had more important matters to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, Partner.” Yosuke had learned to watch Souji’s expression every time he said anything remotely romantic, and it certainly paid off. Usually it was something small, like the way his smile grew ever so slightly larger after the use of the word Partner, but today seemed to be different. His facial expression seemed to completely relax, and he moved one of his arms up to Yosuke’s hair to play with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make too much of a mess up there, you know it takes forever to fix,” he warned. He unfortunately knew that from experience, though he couldn’t exactly bring himself to move Souji’s hand. He always enjoyed it when his partner played with his hair; it made him feel like some sort of cat being smothered with affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know. You can't blame me though, it’s soft.” Souji’s words were more soft whispers than anything, and he continued gently playing with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a sap, Partner.” ..Not that that was a bad thing. Though he definitely wasn’t going to say that out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“Says the person who questioned their sexuality because of me.” Ouch, that one hurt. Though it wasn’t exactly inaccurate— Souji was (and still is) the only thing leading him to believe he was anything but straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Says the person who confessed to me on the school rooftop. C’mon Partner, can you get any more clichè than that?” He actually found his rooftop confession to be adorable, though once again that was too embarrassing to say out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you win. At least I had the confidence to confess, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t even try that, you made it anonymous! You were planning on ditching me!” He joked, running a finger through Souji’s hair. It was soft, just like it always was, and incredibly relaxing to play with.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. was planning on doing that, wasn’t I?” Yosuke laughed, and he could have sworn he felt Souji pull him closer as he did.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m, uh, glad you didn’t, though,” he said, his tone more serious than he’d intended it to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too. I don’t even want to think about what I’d be doing right now if I’d chickened out that day.” Souji leaned down ever so slightly and gently pressed his lips up to Yosuke’s forehead. His heart just about stopped as he did so, but that wasn’t a new thing. He was used to his heart going nuts just about every time Souji did.. well, just about anything to be honest, so he’d learned to ignore it. Yosuke didn’t respond to his partner’s words, simply mumbling out an “Mm..” instead. Because, as embarrassing as it was to admit, he didn’t want to think about it either. He wanted to think about it so little that even mentioning it out loud was too much. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, whether that was minutes or hours he was too dazed to tell, Souji leaned down and kissed him again, this time on the neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” <em> Gorgeous </em>? That was definitely a new one. It made his heart skip a couple dozen beats in his chest just like every other compliment Souji had given him, however.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean not really, but you do you I guess.” He hadn’t even meant to self-deprecate; it was more of an instinctual reaction than anything. He only noticed what he’d said when Souji turned to him with a hurt expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and let me compliment you. You deserve it.” That didn’t even sound like an attempt to be sappy, and was more so spoken like an objective fact.</p><p> </p><p>“No I don- mmph!” He was cut off by an unsuspected, yet certainly not unwanted, peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do. Now be quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, whatever you say.” He still didn’t agree with what Souji was saying, but he couldn’t find it in himself to argue any further. Although a part of him wanted to try it just to see if he’d get more kisses. </p><p> </p><p>Souji went silent for a rather long period of time, and Yosuke was a bit worried that something had happened. He was about to ask if anything was wrong, but stopped as he noticed Souji had finally opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“..I don’t want to leave.” Oh god, not this. They both knew that they were going to have to have this conversation eventually, but neither of them wanted to. Neither of them wanted to recognize that Souji was going to go back to Tokyo in less than a week, and that they’d be all alone after that. Yosuke was almost glad that he’d brought it up, in a way; at least he wouldn’t have to be the one to bring the mood of the conversation down.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to leave either, Partner. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you here.” They still had cell phones, of course, but that was nowhere near the same of actually having Souji here with him, holding him close. A quick text conversation about how much they missed each other would never even come close to the feeling of Souji’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Yosuke hated that.</p><p> </p><p>“Me either. It’ll never be the same without seeing you every day.” That was something he hadn’t really thought about (or, more accurately, he’d deliberately pushed to the back of his mind so he didn’t have to think about) before Souji had mentioned it, but it only added to the pain in his heart. It wasn’t just the cuddling sessions he’d miss out on; it was everything. The way they’d sneak smiles at each other during class, the way they’d secretly hold hands under the tables that the Junes food court, their ‘study dates’ that never ended in any sort of studying. None of that would happen anymore once Souji moved back to the city, and it stung to think about.</p><p> </p><p>“I- god, you’re right. I won’t even get to see you anymore.” He looked down, and grabbed Souji’s hand out of sadness. He really didn’t want to think about all of this, but it was inevitable. It’s not like avoiding the issue of Souji leaving would make him stay, after all; it would just make his goodbyes less meaningful.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t be upset. Golden Week is just around the corner. And besides, I can send you pictures,” he comforted, squeezing onto the hand that Yosuke had put there.</p><p> </p><p>“You better!” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you send some back.” </p><p> </p><p>“I look awful in pictures, though.” Sending Souji pictures? Yeah, no. He looked bad enough normally, but he somehow looked even worse through the awful camera quality of his barely functional phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yosuke, I don’t think you’ve ever looked awful in general.” Again, it didn’t sound like Souji was trying to sound sappy. He spoke like it was some sort of well known fact that wasn’t up for debate. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em> I’ve </em> never looked awful? Big talk coming from you, Mr. Photogenic.” Souji didn’t reply to that, and Yosuke noticed that his face had turned a significantly darker shade. He took that as a victory.</p><p> </p><p>“But, uh, seriously,” he stumbled on his words slightly, almost embarrassed to say this out loud. “Please send me pictures everyday. I think I’ll go insane if you don’t.” Hell, he might go insane even <em> with </em> the pictures. Only getting one or two low quality images of his Partner everyday would be nowhere near enough to satisfy his needs.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Partner.” Yosuke said, quickly yawning afterwards. He’d barely noticed how tired he was until now, but it made sense given how long they’d been mindlessly cuddling and rambling to each other. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m beat.. all this talk about you leaving made me exhausted.” He stretched, almost accidentally wacking his dear partner in the face with his arm. Whoops.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind of tired too. Do you want to just go to sleep?” He almost wanted to say no just so that they could spend more time together, but he ultimately listened to his body’s needs.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But, uh, I don’t want to get up to turn the lights off.” He looked over at Souji, hoping that he would do it instead. He was way too comfortable bundled up in his partner’s arms like this, and he had no intention of moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you do it if I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>“..Alright. Fine,” Yosuke grumbled reluctantly as he stood up and turned the lights off.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>One kiss eventually turned into several, which eventually turned into the both of them tumbling around in the dark while laughing, but neither of them were complaining about that. Souji only had a few days left here, after all, so they might as well make the most of it.</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, ‘making the most of it’ just happened to be passionate kisses in pitch black darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>